fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Ball Wiki:Polls Archive
It is worth mentioning that voting here will not cause anything to happen, so please save your energy and effort by not voting in this archive! A pro tip: Top signs newest. ---- ---- Would you participate in a Fan-Ball oriented Discord (externally hosted text and voice) chat? Yes No I'd prefer a different platform Poll: What should be done with story and character articles? *All character and story related articles should be allowed on mainspace. ** This has my vote - sorry for being a selfish prick, heheh. However, I have a sidenote to add. This has my preference, but what I mostly care about is that this is decided clearly and unified, because that's something I've been waiting for since quite some time. On top of this, perhaps we should have some kind of quality guideline? Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:30, March 17, 2016 (UTC) *All character and story related articles should be moved to user space, or somewhere else. *(add another proposal) ** i dont think necessarily everyone should be able to put whatever story element into mainspace without a record in some form of canon. stuff like canonical personas and characters that are part of established storylines should go into mainspace, but if something is both minor in relevance and not part of any ongoing/finished story, then i think it should go in user subpages or blog posts. ' LAT (Talk • )' 09:51, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ** Ditto with LAT. 11:40, March 17, 2016 (UTC) **Aye. Timelines allow for much more freedom in character pages being allowed, but I don't think we need to list off every background character from every story, even if they're fan-favorites or whatnot. (Believe me, I'd be cramming them down your throat by now.) ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 19:35, March 17, 2016 (UTC) **I agree in general with this idea after some consideration. Maybe restricting mainspace to characters who are in or at least mentioned in published stories would be an appropriate limitation. Talk 20:04, March 17, 2016 (UTC) **I also agree with LAT. I think there could be a bit of free space if the character is planned to be put in a current or near-future story and just hasn't appeared quite yet. That sort of stuff. [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 19:20, March 19, 2016 (UTC) **I feel like this would be a repetition of what I said back in November '15 on my journal, but I always (as far as I can tell) considered the stories to be part of this wiki. Siding with LAT, if new material was added by new users, then this would need approval from the story-masters (not just DMS, mind you). Therefore, I could consider anything that should be approved first in user pages and blogs, then get clearance to mainspace once it becomes favorable to all of us. 13:25, April 2, 2016 (UTC) '''Poll: What should be done about Mori's status?' *Mori can be promoted to admin. **16,000 edits? I think so. RedHardcore (talk) 19:47, March 1, 2016 (UTC) **''' LAT (Talk • )' 19:56, March 1, 2016 (UTC) **It's probably against the rules for me to be voting for myself but whatever '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 20:14, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry but this vote's disqualified to keep it fair. ~HGD ** Like others have said, Mori has definitely earned chatmod status. Personally, my vote goes for admin because Mori is one of the most active users on the site and I think since some admins are less active it would still be helpful, despite the admin:user ratio. GhostCheese (talk) 00:42, March 2, 2016 (UTC) *Mori can be promoted to chatmod. ** Fire InThe HoleTalk 19:16, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ** Our active admin-to-user ratio is still, like, 5:6 or something, but Mori's certainly earned (and re-earned) chatmod status. But if I ever drop off the wiki for another few months and/or we get a few more active users, count this as a for-admin vote in my absence. **I certainly think Mori has improved in activity and reputation (considering what happened in chats/talk pages from what I've examined but I still remain more tolerant towards Mori than doubting). However, as far as adminship goes, moderation is still going strong; managing pet centers and wiki pages are not too common anyways, at least for me. To compensate, Mori can be a chatmod and in addition a rollback user if need be. 22:25, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ** Talk 05:32, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ** Very much what Lud and Hank said. We can't ignore that 5 of the 7 admins on the site are, as we speak, active or semi-active (even if not necessarily for contributing, myself being a solid example of that). More than enough, really. But chatmod/rollback's a good start. *Mori can stay without chatmod or admin status. ---- '''Poll: What sort of system for alignment should we use in categorization of character pages?' *Keep the antagonist/protagonist/neutral categories; they're fine as it is. *Keep the antagonist/protagonist/neutral categories, and also create categories for what groups the character is in; this could help sort things out. *Reform the antagonist/protagonist/neutral categories; it can work as it is, but it needs some fixing. *Get rid of the antagonist/protagonist/neutral categories and create categories for what groups the character is in; the latter system would be better. **'♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 18:37, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ** GhostCheese (talk) 19:15, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ** Fire InThe HoleTalk 19:46, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ** Talk 20:22, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ** 22:21, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ** 02:42, February 11, 2016 (UTC) *Get rid of the antagonist/protagonist/neutral categories entirely; we have no need for them. *Something else. (Elaborate) ---- Poll: Should Fan-Ball Wiki allow anonymous editing? *No. When people come on here anonymously, people can easily pretend to be other people (e.g. the stixx44 incident) and that can take away your reputation because we don't know who is the real one. Just make an account. It only takes a minute of your life to do, and you get more features. Don't have an email? Make a gmail in like a minute, its that easy. I also care about identity because I don't want people knowing what ip address we use because sometimes we forget to login when we make edits, and some of us use the incognito feature because we don't want our browser recording history. RedHardcore (talk) 04:20, February 7, 2016 (UTC) **Unless there's an unforseen complication that I'm not aware of, I can say that this is a reasonable proposition. Creating an account for wikia is a very simple, minutes-long process that shouldn't be a challenge for anyone who has already ventured this far into the internet. This will help prevent accidental IP address exposure situations as RH has mentioned, and prevent users from making accidentally signed-out edits, only to edit them with "sorry, that was me I forgot to sign in" a few seconds later. As for the few current editors who have an identity attached to an unregistered IP, our policy all along has technically always strongly reccommended having a registered account over making anonymous edits. Hopefully they would consider the short time needed to create an account worthy of continuing to contribute to our site. Talk 07:40, February 7, 2016 (UTC) *My answer more weighs on No. Having an account, as stated by RedHardcore, is essential for having a proper credit system and impersonation-proof by hiding the IP from view. However, apparently this would result in some kind of influx that would rather discourage users from registering if not wanting to involve themselves in, for minor fixing and such. Whether of error (like what happened with Mathgenius), or of habit (like stixx44), I can't really say for sure, but the reason DB Wiki disallowed anon-editing is due to a Federal issue with those accessing that are younger than the teenagers named COPPA, if this is of any relation to what happens here (coughdarkcoughstoriescough coughorpotentiallythechatcough). 21:59, February 8, 2016 (UTC) *I have to say my vote is more of a no as well. Seriously, people. Making an email account isn't hard, nor is making a Wikia account. I will keep my salt to a minimum, but let's put it this way: if you are too bloody lazy to make an account when it's that simple... I won't speak too much about what I think of that. It hasn't seriously harmed the Dan-Ball wiki, has it? **I honestly have to agree about chat. I can't say I hadn't seen my share of "curious" things by the time I was 12, though. Seeing as I know next to knothing about Federal things, I honestly don't know about COPPA and I question the effectiveness of all these age requirement things. It's not exactly hard to lie, now is it. But that's something entirely unrelated to my main point. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:38, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Poll: How do you feel about the alignment categories (protagonist, antagonist, etc)? *The alignment of many characters is too flux and complex to be documented via categories, so they should be rid of, leaving the information to descriptions on the page. ** Talk 23:09, September 10, 2015 (UTC) *The current system works well and is necessary for organization's sake. Keep it as is. **'♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 23:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC) *Something else (describe stance along with your signature). **I personally think that the current system is not exactly perfect but nevertheless a way of giving some sort of relevance to characters. We could replace the categories by some kind of information on the page (possibly within the infobox of each character). That's my suggestion if people wish to remove the categories. Fire InThe HoleTalk 06:32, September 11, 2015 (UTC) **We've been very gracious with how we categorize some of our characters but it really doesn't work for our canonity- we have too many "good guys" who are neutral at best and not relevant in the slightest. Save the rank of protagonist/antagonist for the major characters who appear in more than one story, scrap the neutrals, and collapse the tables as best as we can. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates) ' 03:30, September 13, 2015 (UTC)' **I thought it would be a better idea to categorise characters by whom or what they are aligned with, rather than jump to the good guys-bad guys deal. ' ' 10:16, September 13, 2015 (UTC) **Slightly hopping on the bandwagon there. I still think the current thing with protagonists and antagonists is convenient (yes, you might be neutral but you're still technically on the good side, usually. Pretty sure the categories try to go with the "usually" part). But I think the thing with character alignments is also a great idea for a more precise organisation of characters. In the end, I don't mind if the good-bad guys thing is left untouched or destroyed, but I like the idea of alignments. 15:07, September 13, 2015 (UTC) **Alright. I like the idea of alignments in theory, but at the same time, I feel it offers the same issue the whole gender category debate had. Shitloads of categories for very few characters, and an organization mess. Is it technically more precise? Yes, but at the same time, do you want to have fun analyzing every little bit of a character, determining what they align with, and making a category for something like that? At the same time, I feel that antagonists are not "solely" evil. We do have our evil antagonists (Shenny, Zalgo, etc), but at the same time we also have much more neutral antagonists (Dr. Sand, Raptor, etc). At the same time, however, they're still antagonists. They may have the best of intentions, but they're still directly antagonists. Not necessarily evil, but they're still an antagonist all the same. Antagonist =/= Evil. Not exactly wanting to start a massive debate, but that's just my two cents. Tl;dr version - I like the idea, but it's gonna be a nightmare to exactly organize, and the antagonist role is not exactly a "good guy/bad guy" deal. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:37, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- Gender Categories: Keep them as is. Male, Female, and Nonbinary have coverage well enough. Get rid of them altogether. There are too many definitions and varying meaning across species for this to be a useful thing to categorize. Make an entirely separate category for every different gender. This is the only way that truly covers all of them. ---- 02's name? Keep as Zero/02 Leere Create another name Should pets be able to breed with more than one partner? Yes Yes, but the process will have to be pre-approved by an admin No Should the breeding policies from Center/Breeding Values stay, or delete it altogether? Check HGD's comment for a little background info. No, do not delete it. Yes, eradicate it! ---- The Defender class protects others with shields, but doesn't attack. The Guardian can bash enemies, but has either too much LP or defense. Since they somehow collide with each others' purposes, as well as having technical issues with duplicate classes (close enough as it is), what would be the solution to this dilemma? (Poll will be open until 901-13) *0 Archive the Defender, keep the Guardian. *5 Archive the Guardian, keep the Defender. *0 Archive both of them. *0 Same as above, but be sure to never include duplicates/similar classes in the future. *0 Mix the two together wherever possible. (Discuss) *0 Leave the matter where it was and treat them as separate classes by different users. (No changes) *0 Other suggestion... (Discuss) The poll above looked broken, but there were 5 votes in favor of the Defender. Note to everyone: without the tag, it is treated as a different poll. ---- This, this file. After overlooking at my (HGD's) archives and finding the time to clean this file out, which design of sandwich would you prefer? First Second Other The first one it is! ---- ZX very much dislikes his choice of the color yellow for text purposes. Which should he change it to? Teal Grey Indigo Should we change PS' text colour to Tyrian Purple (The colour of his new poisonous arrows) in order to prevent confusion with Lazro and LD? Yes, change it to Tyrian Purple Yes, but change it to something else No, keep it as it is For wiki organization, would you prefer the ideas on the wiki to be separated into two groups, separating "realistic" and "fragmented" ideas, or keep them all together? Yes No Different Suggestion (Post in comments) ---- Which configuration is more suitable? The "Canon" part of the "table" The "Fanon" part of the "table" Different Suggestion (Post in comments) ---- Fantasy, Sci-Fi, or Comic Book Heroes? Fantasy Sci-Fi Superheroes We need another TRUE collab story. Not another completely silly one. Agree- If it's a story about pets it's perfectly fine! Agree- Those were fun! Indifferent Disagree- Too many stories. Disagree- I hate stories. Agree- Other Disagree- Other Do you think the Breeding Center would accept breedings from pets- which HAD breeded before- with another pet? (TL;DR, allow "cheating") YES! YES! Yes, but with supervision No, but allow after a (hardcore) divorce No NOPE.AVI What are you REALLY (Truthfully) looking forward to in DMS's Honeymoon Story? A good, wholesome, entertaining story. SEX SCENES HSDFTDHQFQELNK I r want breed sene. Ish good. Nothing, I hate DMS's stories (Speddos) MAJOR POLL! Should DMS upload his stories to other sites? Yes, it would get us more recognition! Yes, but re-format the stories to make them have regular dialogue. Battle system can stay, though. No! No one else would like them. No! They all suck. (Speddos) How about Space: A Pipe Adventure Delete Keep Idk Delete Cravolca Files? Yes No Don't Care Which story do you want me (DMS) to write first after I finish Shattered Family? Minor Character Story DMS Equestria trip (Backstory) The Honeymoon story (No one will vote for this.) Which story do you want me (DMS) to write last after I finish Shattered Family? Minor Character Story DMS Equestria trip (Backstory) The Honeymoon story (Everyone will vote for this) Alright seriously. Do you think Luna should be "upgraded" to her second season form? Yes, it looks better. No, the older one looks better. Just hurry up and kill the bitch off. (Pick this and I will hurt you.) FOR COMPARISON'S SAKE, This is the old version, and this is the new version. ZX is a brony! DMS YOU BASHTURD Oh, really? Ok. I've lost all respect for him. That's good! What am are brony? Who do you think is the most evil villain? Kuipter Ao Oni Shenanigans Zalgo Celestia Cravolca Choose Cravolca, and get blasted by Kuipter, eaten by Ao Oni, blasted again by Shenny, beaten the shit out of by Zalgo, and raped by Celestia. Yes, Celestia will be fucking your ass with a dildo when she rapes you. What is your opinion on ponies in the wiki? GET EM OFF YOU BRONY FAGGOT Eh, don't like em that much, Indifferent on the matter. They're ok. I like how you implemented them. ZOMG MORE PONIES Which of the following is your favorite story? (be honest) Trix: Adventures of a UFO The Playgrounds Dr Sand: Twisted Fates Corruption: He Comes The Cravolca Files (Vote for the Cravolca Files and die slowly. By Kuipter. And Ao Oni. And Dr. Sand. And Zalgo. And ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨ .) (Winner- Corruption: He Comes. That had 5 points, while everything else (Except for The Cravolca Files) had 1 point.) Do you think we should change the theme to an icy-like one for the new SR Series? Forget the poll, everyone seems to like! ---- Which image do you like more? (see above) StickmenLOL Random Rock Should Ludicrine be a bureaucrat? Yes No HELC NO I wand be burocrat! (I mean, ZoshiX disappeared again, so...) LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 14:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :BTW, I didn't vote at all. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Vote Closed and Taken into account. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Which of the following is your favorite plot twist? (' MAJOR SPOILER ALERT') DMS X Luna (Variety, started in Absolutely Nothing) Luna having a baby (Jealousy: Love Triangle/Wrapping Things Up) DMS murdering Luna (The Descent) Kuipter being DMS' brother (Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates) DMS being a pawn of Ao Oni (Trix: Adventures of a UFO) Shenny killing Kuipter (The Kuipter Files: FINALE) Pinkie Pie's love interest in DMS (Corruption: He Comes) ZoshiX's love interest in Luna (Corruption: He Comes) Who's your least favorite protagonist? DMS (I don't care if you pick this) ZX Ludicrine S17 Lazro Luna 02 Leechum Who's your most favorite protagonist? DMS ZX Ludicrine S17 Lazro Luna 02 Leechum What character, if you could pick, would you remove permanently? DMS (GO ON, PICK THIS. I DARE YOU. I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER.) ZX LD Luna Lazro S17 What do you find to be the scariest Shadow? Shadow LD Shadow Lazro Shadow S17 Shadow ZX Shadow DMS Shadow Luna Who's teeth are scarier? Ao Oni Shadow Luna Comparison- ---- 1 - 2 - 1 or 2? 1 2 Poll will end until it got 11 votes (or 6 votes on either side). The poll has ended, and the new version (1) replaced the old version (2). ---- Should we? YES!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The poll has ended. And the fan-boons, disappeared. ---- (TFM/ZX?) (PS) Vote here Poisonshot's TheFanMaster's ZoshiX's Poll ended. And the winner is - ZoshiX's. Category:Archive